


Erect Time

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Crack, Drabble, Gangbang, Multi, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: River needs to save the world in a unique way.





	Erect Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a FFA 100 words prompt over a year ago.

River Song sighed. “Does one of you watch I can keep time on?”

The soldiers raised their hands. River gestured for one of them to bring her a watch. The soldier put his watch on her right wrist.

“I need you all in five groups of five, erections ready. The first goes in my mouth. The second goes up my fanny. Third goes up my arse and the last two are in in my hands. All of you get one minute. We have to time this precisely if we’re to save the Prime Minister. Ready, soldiers?”

“Yes, Mum!” they exclaimed.


End file.
